


You Did Not Reply

by PreseaMoon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseaMoon/pseuds/PreseaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu frowns and casts his gaze away from Judar and towards the setting sun. "I'm not blind. I've told you before, lots of times."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Did Not Reply

**Author's Note:**

> I do not indicate age, but they are young. Single digit young.

“What are you doing?” Hakuryuu asks. He is annoyed and confused in equal measure, but in this matter his curiosity has regrettably won out.

From where he stands at Hakuryuu’s side, near the edge of his vision but consciously within it, Judar freezes. But it’s a little too sudden and he almost stumbles despite having barely been moving. His eyes are wide and his tongue is out, and he’s standing on one foot while his arms are held out, already trembling as he attempts to keep his balance. He keeps still, not even blinking, as if silence and immobility will turn him invisible.

Hakuryuu frowns and casts his gaze away from Judar and towards the setting sun, forcing him to squint. “I’m not blind. I’ve told you before, lots of times.”

It wasn’t very fun the first time, or any subsequent time, including this one. As this has continued it’s become apparent that Judar believes he isn’t being honest. Or knowing him, he’s choosing to believe that for the sake of being obstinate. Unfortunately, whenever Hakuryuu has tried to explain, he’s been routinely ignored, and ignoring Judar first only gives him a sense of validation.

Judar hops in front of him and bends down so Hakuryuu has no choice but to see the wideness of his grin, the way it reaches his eyes and lets them sparkle with something like mischief. 

Hakuryuu goes to take a step back but is stopped early by Judar’s hands grabbing his shoulders. They fall heavily, like bags of flour, and Hakuryuu hunches over while Judar leans closer. As usual, Judar has no sense for the boundaries of others.

“Are you sure?” Judar says intensely, mostly sounding confused. He stares at Hakuryuu’s damaged eye like it’s trying to trick him, tilting his head one way then the other to reveal hidden secrets.

Not feeling confident about his chances of pulling away, Hakuryuu tucks his chin to his shoulder and keeps his gaze to the grass. “It just got hurt. I can see fine.”

Judar pouts. Sometimes Hakuryuu wonders if this is supposed to be some sort of game or test to see if he’ll play along with whatever Judar says. Like he’s meant to be a willing accomplice to Judar’s playing dumb.

A hand comes up and over the unscarred side of his face. Fingers slide up his forehead and into his hair, finding hold so Hakuryuu can’t pull them loose easily, but not so tight it will hurt.

Catching on quick, Hakuryuu shuts his other eye and leans away as much as he can, which really isn’t all that much. He wonders if his sister, or Seisyun even, is near, anyone more assertive than he who could run Judar off with enough persistence. Whenever Hakuryuu tries to be formidable, Judar, and everyone else, just laughs it off entirely, like it’s something he couldn’t possibly achieve.

“Hey,” Judar complains with a whine that says people aren’t supposed to oppose a magi like this and Hakuryuu is silly for trying. His other hand goes to Hakuryuu’s closed eye, intent on prying it open if he has to. It feels weird on the scarring and the pull of his nails hurts a little. “Come on. Hakuryuuuu,” he whines.

Hakuryuu grabs for Judar’s wrists. One hand successfully wraps around the stationary wrist, but the other misses and gets caught around a sash from Judar’s robe. When he loses his footing and temporarily panics, his hand twists around the soft fabric tightly, not ripping it, but the threads feel strained enough that it wouldn’t take much to tear. 

It is not enough to halt Judar, who only pulls Hakuryuu towards him like it will solve the problem. If nothing else, the fabric is no longer about to rip. It isn’t exactly comfortable, though.

“Quit it already,” Hakuryuu says, but his voice is probably too quiet and muffled to be heard. “I’m going to fall. We’re both going to fall.” And his clothes will get dirtied or torn and Hakuei will disapprove even if she doesn’t say anything.

“Then open your eyes. If you really can see, then what’s the big deal? You don’t wanna do it just ‘cause it’s me? You’re so cold, Hakuryuu.”

Giving into Judar’s requests, no matter how trivial or significant, just made him think whatever request he had next would be granted as well. How long he had to wait was inconsequential. If necessary, he’d pester or follow around his target for days with airheaded determination. 

“Maybe I will if you let go of me.”

Judar releases him, taking Hakuryuu’s flimsy answer as definitive acquiescence to his own terms. Which it sort of was, but it’s always best to do these things in a way that makes it look like a deal has been struck. Not that it’s much better than simply giving in to Judar’s wants.

Hakuryuu slowly opens his eyes, blinking a few times to readjust to the harsh light and then focusing on Judar and his insufferably victorious grin.

Judar’s grin slips away. He cocks his head to the side while adopting an expression that looks more like an exaggerated imitation of thought, rather than anything that might resemble genuine consideration. It’s probably overly presumptuous to claim Judar doesn’t have a single original thought in his head, but most of his behavior does tend to come off as secondhand and false. Like he chooses how to react based on what he’s been told instead of his thoughts and feelings about a situation.

Judar perks up, smile back in place, and one of his hands once again goes to cover Hakuryuu’s right eye.

Hakuryuu can feel himself starting to pout but can’t stop it. “Is this necessary?”

“Yes. What if you lie?”

“I’m not going to lie.”

“Uh-huh. Okay. So… what am I doing…right now?”

“You’re… You’re making a stupid face. Can we stop now?” 

Judar blinks. “And now?” He sways his body to the other side and Hakuryuu’s gaze follows.

“You look the same.”

Hakuryuu’s hands slowly made for the hand covering part of his face. His fingers carefully tried to work their way to Judar’s palm, and when he tugged nothing happened, which was probably why Judar didn’t try to stop him or comment.

“Huh?” Judar was frowning and staring at him inquisitively. “Are you gonna cry?” Judar looks mildly panicked at this and pulls his hand away. “I didn’t do anything. Why are you crying? Hakuryuu!”

Hakuryuu means to say something about how he didn’t mean to cry and it just happened, but when he opens his mouth a sob falls out, and then another and he can’t seem to stop. He’s not really sure why he’s crying. By the time his tears have lessened enough for him to freely wipe away the remainders Judar is gone.

And for some reason that only makes him want to cry more.


End file.
